otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rillitan's PDA Records
START JOURNAL FILES: ---- 11-23-3005, 02:29 PM ---- Rillitan Ryoleli, Security Officer... Officer? Is that right? It doesn't seem right to me, it feels too organized. Like out of some guy's private army, ready to do the bidding of my superiors. No. That's not right. It is, however, how I'm getting paid. Whoring out my talent. It is talent, right? I'm at a peak in my martial arts. Right now. I wonder, should I flaunt it? Am I really better than everyone else and... Do I have to prove it or am I overconfident? That shot. That was a lucky shot. I'm confident it won't happen again. I can't decide upon this crew... The Athena, everyone here seems too arrogant. Perhaps, in that respect I fit in but the Artemis... is it any different? When will I find somewhere I don't feel like an outsider? I have to stop myself wondering if Wiendrbac is trying to follow in Marlans footsteps. The Artemis has made some fame for itself already, but with a name like AES behind it, that's to be expected. With a name like AES behind me, does that mean I have to be a good guy now? Do I fit into that stereotype? Lookout, here comes Jared. Time for a shift, fun. ---- 11-30-3005, 02:32 PM ---- Oh he pushed it far enough. I can't stand it, I make a gruff joke and Wiendrbac jumps all over me for it. I'm through with this job and I'm through with the AES. I've forgotten what I joined for, these people aren't heroes... Back to the grind. I'm left on Demaria, fantastic. Accused of stealing, fantastic. Now all these deaths, might not be too long till someone accuses me of those too. I earnt the jacket and the pistol and I could have done worse, a lot worse. The Jackal is my next target, or specifically Mika. If I can get her alone, to make things that little bit more easy. Cuff her, take her too a transport. They wont ask questions, will they? Hmm. Need a private investor perhaps. That 100,000 is a lot of money.. Enough to get me my freedom? ---- 12-04-3005, 08:57 PM ---- The Engineer wouldn't pose much trouble. Then the Demarian, the one with the sketchpad. Who knows, then, most of the Jackal crew are probably pretty good with an energy pistol. Got to keep it close and tight if this is going to work. This? What am I talking about, like I have some plan set out. The other one. Drunk. She had a rifle aimed at him, what ship was it? Black.. No, I'll try to find him. They money is easily split. Or. Split one way. I could use a prodige, perhaps. I'll give that more thought, once I get to know him. Either way I have to convince him. This danish is horrible. But it smelled so nice, like most things it presumed to be something it's not.. Fucker.. ---- 12-10-3005, 09:42 PM ---- I tend to mumble a lot recently... I have.. nobody to trust.. I trust Neith. I've seen Neith drunk and, well, you can't act that well when you're drunk.. but.. What am I meant to do? Too close.. she's too close.. I don't like people that play both ways.. They're sneaky and rude and it's hard to know just what they really want. I'm putting too much faith in this. The low buzz of a pistol.. Turned to me, but I can't see it.. Behind me.. My father saw when he was going to die... have I? The low buzz of an energy pistol.. In the landing field.. Horrible feeling.. I thought that was it. I though I was going to die on La Terre.. Now I feel... Different. ---- 01-19-3006, 03:44 PM ---- I'm not quite sure how much of my diary got read. I don't care either, s'not much to incriminate me in this case. I got my diary back. I think they've sorted out my sentence too. Stupid really, maybe they couldn't break down the inscription. Hmm. Or perhaps I'm lucky I think the Komissar liked me. Pleasing enough. This might take a while, either way. Bored. Sitting around, all I have to do it work out. I'm not even allowed weights, not in my cell. They don't trust me, which is smart enough. I don't trust me either. And that don't make sense. Bini's been weird. She does bring a change to sittin' around tho. Ain't nothing I wont put up with, just to get away from sittin around. She blabbers on when she comes here, the girls got problems. I aint got no pull bars. How long now. C'mon Ungstir. ---- 01-20-3006, 12:24 AM ---- Urr... She jus' keeps coming... It was getting to be... habit? fun.. no.. weird... Maybe she wont again. Still, they were nice sandwiches.. Arrhhh! She's such an idiot. ---- 01-24-3006, 11:11 PM ---- Right. Still no word.. Not even a trial.. Bollocks to this, without Bini popping in I'm gonna go insane. Old friend called in today, Notch.. All the way from Tomin Kora. He's making a life for himself too, well, perhaps a little better than me. He found a girl. She made him go into accounting. I mean, accounting? What the hell kind of person goes from gang warefare to accounting? I didn't even think he knew how to add up past 10. All my old mates are either dead or shoveling shit. He gave me a little speech, about how I should improve my life too. The old days are over. Fuck notch. I need a beer. ---- 01-24-3006, 11:31 PM ---- Haha. I've just read the news! Bet you wish you payed me now, don't you Jack? Asshat, leaving the Artemis open with no security. They call me overconfident! Pssh! ---- 01-25-3006, 02:21 PM ---- I guess this is what you get for being the bad guy. I even said it, I said money might buy me a little freedom. Get a ship. Fly about. Went a little bit far the other way, didn't it Mr Ryoleli? I'm starting to regret this. It's been a whole day since anyone said anything. I'm going stir crazy, tried to talk to the poor bastard who took my food to me. My legs are getting cramped up. You think they could find some accomodation for tall prisoners. Note to self: When you get out, do not dance around like a moron. ---- 01-26-3006, 08:59 AM ---- I got a rather strange message from Zara. At least, it seemed to be from Zara, but the return address didn't have her name on it. One of her insurmountable siblings perhaps. Nothing makes sense, what am I going to hear? I know she's planning something, I don't trust her to do it properly though. Fake her own death, is my bet. That what it looks like, trouble is.. No, there's no trouble, the only thing I can worry about is getting out of here. For fuck sake, I just want to go to Antimone. I don't even, no, that's not right. I'd have to make sure Zara is fine, she did the same for me. It just doesn't make sense. Everything happens and here I am, trapped like a damn Strug. Like on Tomin Kora. END JOURNAL FILES. RETURN TO PROFILE? Category:OtherSpace Character Journals